Notorious Players
by Pretty little One
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno are rivals, they are players known for their conquests. To settle who the best player is, they choose victims for one another to seduce. But will they fall for their victims? Or will they realise their love for one another?
1. Prologue

Notorious Players:

Notorious Players:

AN: I have not been able to get this idea out of my head, so here it is!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!! Although a girl can dream!!

_Italics Characters' thoughts!!_

Summary: Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno are rivals, they are both notorious players known for their conquests. To settle who the best player is, they choose a victim for one another to seduce. But will these notorious players fall for their victims? Or will they realise that their 'one' was right next to them all along?

Sasuke:

Sasuke checked his watch, waiting patiently. 3…2…1…and we're out of time! Sasuke shook the limp body sleeping peacefully next to him, until he saw her beautiful blue eyes open. "Hey Mizuki, wake up! Your time's up, now get out of my house!" He said harshly, throwing her clothes at her.

The pretty girl stood up slowly and yawned lazily. She shook her shimmering black locks enticingly, and strut towards Sasuke. "But Sasuke-kun, you were enjoying my services yesterday, weren't you? Why do you want me to leave, huh? Come on, you know you want me…" She whispered seductively, while nibbling his neck slowly.

Sasuke roughly shoved the girl away from him, "Get off me you tramp! You were a quick fuck okay? My friends dared me to do you, I thought you'd put up more of a fight; but you just acted like another whore! Geez, how boring! Just get out of my face!" The girl stood up with tears in her eyes, "But I thought you loved me, or at least cared for me! My friends said you were playing with me, but I didn't believe them! Since I believed that deep down, you really cared for me!" She wrapped her arms against Sasuke once again, "Please down throw me away! Sasuke I love you so much!"

Once again he threw her off him, "Listen here you bitch, get out of my house now!" She threw him a glare and stomped out, only to be stopped, "Hey wait Mizuki, remove your filthy underwear!" Sasuke yelled chucking her ruined undergarments at her. "My name's Mika, not Mizuki you bastard! You are the biggest jerk, go to hell!" Mika screamed running out of Sasuke's house. After hearing the door slam, Sasuke collapsed onto his bed. _Girls are so annoying when you break up with them, god! Why can't they just live with it?_

"I wonder which one's next?" Sasuke smirked to himself…

Sakura:

Sakura was having a coffee, with her current beau of the week; when she checked her watch. 3…2…1…She quickly dialled in a number, waiting for her call to be answered.

Ring Ring Ring Ring

_Sakura's Home…_

A handsome blonde boy jerked awake, as he heard the phone ringing, he looked around for the beautiful girl he had spent the night with. Not seeing her presence, he picked up the phone.

"Hello? Haruno Sakura's residence, how may I help you?" The boy answered cockily, like he owned the place.

"Hello? Yuki-kun? Can you please _get out_ of my house? I just called to warn you, that it you don't within five minutes, the police will arrest you, since I've already notified them." Sakura replied in a sweet voice.

"What? Why? I thought we could spend more time together!" The guy yelled desperately.

A tinkling laugh could be heard and then she replied. "Oh my god! Don't you understand? I'm dumping you!" She laughed harshly at his mistake.

"What? But I thought we were doing great!" He replied feebly.

"Hah! As if, you are a pathetic love-sick boy! I can't stand another minute with you! We're definitely through! So get out my house! Cya, I got to get back to Eichi-kun!" She replied in a sweet voice, that had an evil undertone.

_Back to Sakura…_

"Who was that babe?" Eichi asked knowingly.

"Oh, it was just my loser ex-boyfriend. I just dumped him." She smiled at him brightly.

_Tch! What a loser I can't believe he lost her so fast! He must've been really sad! Eichi thought to himself._

_Hehe. And you're next on my list, Eichi-kun! You're going to become my next conquest! Sakura thought evilly._

**A/N: Ok, it's a bit weird but it's just the prologue. And I'm sorry guys, Sasuke will seem like a bastard in this fic, and Sakura will seem like a bitch. But these are the personas that fit with this story. So they are a bit OOC, but review and tell me what you think!!**


	2. Chapter 1

Notorious Players:

AN: Sorry, that I haven't updated in ages! I guess you could call me lazy??? Sorry everyone, and thanks for patiently waiting!

Warning: There is mature content in this chapter, although there is no lemon there is fluff, so do not read if you are underage or it offends you.

_Italics = Characters' thoughts!!!_

Summary: Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno are rivals, they are both notorious players known for their conquests. To settle who the best player is, they choose a victim for one another to seduce. But will these notorious players fall for their victims? Or will they realise that their 'one' was right next to them all along?

**Recap:**

Sasuke:

_Girls are so annoying when you break up with them, god! Why can't they just live with it?_

"I wonder which one's next?" Sasuke smirked to himself…

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Sakura:

_Tch! What a loser I can't believe he lost her so fast! He must've been really sad! Eichi thought to himself._

_Hehe. And you're next on my list, Eichi-kun! You're going to become my next conquest! Sakura thought evilly._

End Recap

Sasuke

"Oh Sasuke-kun! Oh! Oh! Please continue! Oh! Oh! Oh! Aaah!" A beautiful girl screamed loudly, as she quickly came from the expertise of Sasuke's nimble fingers. Sasuke quickly wiped his fingers off with a tissue, as his limo stopped in front of his school.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun! That was wonderful, you must service me again sometime!" The girl said sensuously as she licked her lips seductively. Sasuke smirked daringly, "Hn, I might of president, but you couldn't even satisfy me in the first round. How can you expect me to return? Although you're a slut and you built your power by sleeping with others, your still technique sucks and you couldn't satisfy me at all! It would be my pleasure to never have to sleep with you again! Goodbye, Ms President." Sasuke ended with a mock-bow as he walked into the School. Waving and smirking to pretty girls as he passed, all was well until the idiot came along.

"TEME!" Naruto yelled loudly, quickly catching up to Sasuke, before he could escape.

"Hn. What dobe? Why do you have to be so goddamn loud in the morning?" Sasuke frowned at him. "It better be something important, for disrupting my morning!"

"God Teme! Get that stick out of your ass! I'm coming to tell you, that we have two new students coming! A guy and a girl, and I hear they're really hot!" Naruto yelled excitedly.

"Are you gay?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"No, goddamn it; I'm just glad there's a new hot girl, I'm so sick of the same old sluts!" Naruto yelled defensively.

"You sure?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto quickly batted his eyelashes and simpered in a feminine voice, "why of course, Sasuke-kun! You're the only one for me!"

"Gross!" Sasuke yelled as he shoved Naruto away, making him fall flat on his face. "OWWW! That hurt Teme! I'll get you for that, you didn't have to push me!" Naruto yelled angrily.

Before he could continue, a tinkling laugh sounded out. "What are you going on about now, Naruto?"

Normal POV

Sasuke and Naruto, swivelled their heads in the direction of the delicate voice. There in all her glory stood Haruno Sakura. Naruto's face immediately broke into a smile as he glanced upon _his_ Sakura-chan. Whereas Sasuke immediately scowled and looked away.

"SAKURA-CHAN! I haven't seen you in ages! We didn't catch up in the holidays! I missed you so much!" Naruto yelled happily as he ran and hugged Sakura. "Naruto! I missed you too! I'm sorry I couldn't spend time with you, but I was a bit busy…" Sakura whispered softly as she gestured to the boy behind her.

Naruto and Sasuke glanced at the boy; he had unruly, short, dark red hair. His bangs were long and they obscured the view of his beautiful wine-coloured eyes. He had a lean, lanky body and was as tall as Naruto. He wore an arrogant smirk, a known characteristic of the boys of this school. It was none other than Kyo Ichinose.

"Kyo Ichinose? You didn't have time to spend with me because you were with Kyo Ichinose? Is he your boyfriend?" Naruto asked in bewilderment. "No silly!" Sakura berated Naruto gently as she explained. "Kyo-kun is my 15th boyfriend this summer! I've just dumped Eichi Hatsuhara yesterday!"

It was Sasuke this time that interrupted, "What? You have 15 boyfriends in one summer? Impossible! You couldn't even convince me to go on one date with you!" Sasuke stated scathingly.

"For your information Sasuke Uchiha, I have outgrown that fangirl stage when I obsessed over you! It was thanks to your arrogance, pigheadedness and harsh comments that I was able to realise that there were others who would welcome my touch and were most grateful for my assets." Sakura demonstrated her words by smiling seductively to Kyo, eliciting a growl from deep within him.

"Hmph! Seducing the likes of him proves nothing, Sakura!" Sasuke smirked as he watched the emotions pass through Sakura's face. She was livid, "How dare you! I'll show you Sasuke Uchiha! I've changed, changed a lot since you ripped my heart out! I'm no longer the innocently little girl, who would pine away for an egotistical ass like you! I am now a playgirl, and I deserve to be treated with the respect required Sasuke!" She spat out his name angrily, as if it was poison. "And just to prove it, I'll make you a bet. I bet that I am a better player than you, and that I can make a conquest more easily than you can!" Sakura exclaimed hotly, glaring at Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked at her, intrigued at the idea and amused at her expense, this only served to further enflame her anger. "Ok then, prove it to me Sakura! Not only will I accept your challenge, I'll add a little twist! The loser has to follow the winner around for one week, being his or her slave." Sasuke smirked cruelly as he imagined how he could treat her. "One day only." Sakura argued. "Done! It won't matter how long, because I'll definitely win and I'll torture you!" Sasuke laughed cruelly.

"But wait guys! How are you going to decide who's the best?" Naruto asked curiously, wondering if he had missed something. Both Sasuke and Sakura turned to look, at him and wonder passed through their eyes. For the first time, Naruto had been able to spot something they hadn't spotted. It was incredible! They were so shocked that they had been forced into silence.

It was awkward for a few moments until Naruto suddenly yelled, "I got it! I got it! You two will seduce the new students coming to the school! It'll be great, since they don't know of you or anything about you guys so it's fair! And the new students are known to be quite good looking, plus known to have no interest in the opposite sex! So it'll be a true challenge! Do you guys agree?" Naruto asked the two rivals eagerly.

"It's fine with me." Sakura said flippantly.

"Agreed." Sasuke nodded his head.

"Ok, then that means this bet is now complete! It will officially start tomorrow, when the new students arrive! All the students here bear witness! Let the games begin, to declare Konoha Academy's best player!" Naruto declared.

A/N: So there it is! I finally finished the first chapter! I had lots of fun, writing this chapter and have high hopes for this story! For those who read my other stories, I'm posting a new story next and then the next chapter of changes. Hopefully I'll be able to write quickly huh? So wait till the next chapter of Notorious Players to find out who the mysterious victims are! The race has begun!

xoxo

Pretty little One


	3. Chapter 2

Notorious Players:

**AN: Sorry, that I haven't updated in ages! I guess you could call me lazy??? Sorry everyone, and thanks for patiently waiting!**

_Italics = Characters' thoughts!!!_

Chapter 2: Meeting Conquest No. 1

Summary: Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno are rivals, they are both notorious players known for their conquests. To settle who the best player is, they choose a victim for one another to seduce. But will these notorious players fall for their victims? Or will they realise that their 'one' was right next to them all along?

**Recap:**

It was awkward for a few moments until Naruto suddenly yelled, "I got it! I got it! You two will seduce the new students coming to the school! It'll be great, since they don't know of you or anything about you guys so it's fair! And the new students are known to be quite good looking, plus known to have no interest in the opposite sex! So it'll be a true challenge! Do you guys agree?" Naruto asked the two rivals eagerly.

"It's fine with me." Sakura said flippantly.

"Agreed." Sasuke nodded his head.

"Ok, then that means this bet is now complete! It will officially start tomorrow, when the new students arrive! All the students here bear witness! Let the games begin, to declare Konoha Academy's best player!" Naruto declared.

**End Recap**

Sakura:

Sakura smiled at her reflection in the mirror, it was perfect. She had put on hardly any mascara, just some eyeliner and a dash of lip gloss. It wasn't slutty, just enough to tempt any red-blooded male. "Ok, I'm ready for the challenge! Let's go!" She yelled out cheerfully as she hopped into her cherry red jaguar and zoomed off to school.

Sasuke:

Rolling quickly out of bed, Sasuke smirked at his reflection in the mirror, he totally had that bad boy vibe going on. His hair was tousled to perfection, not too messy and not at all prissy. Chucking on some clothes, he quickly got into his black Ferrari and drove quickly to school.

Normal POV:

Coincidently both Sasuke and Sakura arrived at school at the exact same time. It was a known fact that the new students were to arrive soon, so they both quickly rushed to the oval in search of their friends.

"Oi teme! What took you so long? I thought you were going to miss seeing them!" Naruto yelled loudly. Sasuke sighed, it was still early and the dobe just had to yell at the top of his head. Really, sometimes Sasuke really did not understand why he kept them around.

Sakura had waved to Naruto cheerfully when she heard the loud voice, and had quickly joined Ino near the fence. "Hey Ino-Pig, what's new?" Sakura asked curiously. "WHAT'S NEW? OH MY GOD FOREHEAD! HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW?" Ino yelled loudly.

Sakura had quickly covered her ears. "Ugh! Piggy, Shut up! You're way too loud! Just tell me the news, but quietly please!?" Ino nodded her head rapidly in excitement. "Ok, well you know my friend Yuki who like goes to Ichinakiya High? Well she like totally knows the new guy who's coming to our school. And like guys what? She said that he is the hottest guy on earth, in fact, he might even be hotter than Sasuke!!!!" Ino said excitedly.

"Aren't you happy I told you? Can you believe that you're going to seduce a super, super hot guy, just because of a bet? You are so lucky forehead!" Ino whined. Sakura chuckled at Ino's behaviour, "Well I guess that is a plus side, I would rather seduce someone gorgeous than ugly obviously. Though I reckon even if he was god-like, you still would never leave Shikamaru for him, right?" Sakura said slyly, causing Ino to blush.

"What? No way! I can dump that sleepy head anytime I want to! I just haven't gotten bored of him yet!" She replied defensively. Sakura knew that all Ino's words were false, she didn't know how but the smart ass, sleepy head of their class had somehow managed to tame Ino's wild playgirl ways. Not she was officially a one-man woman.

Before Sakura could rebut her defence however, there was a loud commotion heard as two figures approached the oval. "Hey it's them! Everyone they're finally here!"

Sasuke:

Sasuke turned around at the loud commotion. He smirked when he saw two figures. Finally it was his time to shine. Walking towards them, he was ready to begin the bet.

He could see two figures in the distance, both of the female variety. _'Tch. The dobe is such an idiot, he couldn't even get the information correct, there are no guys, just two girls. What an idiot! This bet is too easy, I will win.'_ Sasuke thought cockily to himself, as he walked towards the girl who was getting the bags out of the car.

Her back was turned away from him, diligently getting the backpacks. Sasuke smirked as he walked closer to the girl. Leaning close to her, he whispered huskily in her ear, "Hey Babe, I just wanted to give you a personal welcome to the school. I love to welcome the prettiest girls, and if you are as beautiful as your hair, then you are one gorgeous girl." He smirked while slowly running a hand, through her silky brown locks.

He was shocked however when the girl replied angrily in a rather deep voice, "Get your hands off me now…Or you'll regret it." Sasuke just smirked in reply, whispering sexily, "Aw…come on now babe. I just wanted to personally welcome you, no harm done. Is the pretty miss, getting a little bit embarrassed?"

Normal POV:

Suddenly the girl turned around and glared angrily at Sasuke. He could only stare back in shock, as the oval descended into silence.

"I am a boy you idiot, how dare you mistake me for one of your slutty fangirls?" The girl, no boy yelled angrily at Sasuke. Suddenly everyone burst into laughter, it was so hard to comprehend, that Sasuke had just been flirting with a _boy_ who he thought was a girl.

In the background you could hear screams of "I knew he was gay!" and "You could obviously tell he was a guy!" and "Yaoi!!!" and "No, our Sasuke-kun!!!"

Laughing loudest of all however was Sakura and Naruto. "AHAHAHA, SAKURA-CHAN, DID YOU SEE THAT? TEME THOUGHT THAT THAT GUY…WAS A GIRL! AHAHAHAHHAH" Naruto yelled, rolling on the ground. Sakura was clutching her stomach, as tears ran down her eyes due to her laughter. "I know, that was the funniest thing I have seen in years!"

Sasuke just glared at them, his cheeks pink, while he returned the glare of the new boy.

Sakura:

Eventually Sakura stopped laughing and remembering her manners, she quickly approached the new boy. "Hi, sorry about that, I can assure you that not _all_ the people at this school are as stupid as that." Sakura said cheerily with a smile, throwing Sasuke a smirk. "I'm Haruno Sakura by the way, and you are?"

The boy smirked in return, replying quickly. "Hyuuga Neji. It's a pleasure to meet a person who can distinguish between the sexes." He said, giving Sasuke a scathing glance.

"Well Hyuuga Neji, as you have gotten such a rude welcome from the resident ass-hole, let _me_ be your guide, and show you the good aspects of our school." She whispered, giving him a suggestive wink.

Neji grinned in reply at the pretty girl before him, "Very well, you must be sure to show me the _very best_ of your school." He whispered back seductively. He allowed her to quickly drag him away from the others.

Sasuke fumed as he watched Sakura storm off with her prey, she had clearly gained the advantage thanks to his mistake. Oh well, he was Sasuke Uchiha, even if someone else had the advantage, he would still win in the end. And turning to face the new girl, he gave her his infamous smirk. "Why hello there, I am Uchiha Sasuke, and you are?"

**A/N: So there it is! I finally finished the second chapter, I know it's a bit lame and Sasuke is sooooo OOC, but I couldn't help myself it was such a hilarious scene to picture in my head. But anyway I hope you guys enjoy it, review and tell me what you think. **

xoxo

Pretty little One


End file.
